


The Call

by opalmatrix



Category: Red Moon and Black Mountain - Joy Chant
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Growing Up, Idealism, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Years later, Penny and Oliver are both still on their quests.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



> Recipient rabidsamfan wanted a story about what happens to Nick and Penny and Oliver when they get home. I found myself thinking of what they might be inspired to do with the rest of their lives, and this is the story that came out. Beta by [**Edonohana**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana).

_London, August 1981_

Pen was putting the final touches on her sign for the march when the phone rang. Even before she picked it up, she guessed that it would be Oliver.

"Good morning, Penny! How is my favorite little sister on this lovely summer day?" His voice was theatrically plummy and posh.

"Your _only_ little sister," she retorted. The non-argument was as familiar and comfortable as her oldest loafers. "I'm fine. There was a little fog down by the river, but it's all burnt off. How are you, Oliver?"

"Right as rain—which I'm hoping we won't have, although it's a bit chancy-looking to the west. No emergency calls yet. Let's hope it stays quiet."

"I read that article about you in the _Times_ last week. About that rescue off the oil drilling platform. Looks like you're well on your way to becoming a hero in Britain as well."

Oliver was silent for a moment. Surely he was thinking of Kedrinh. Certainly she was. "I suppose," he said. "Although I could do without the comparisons between helicopters and horses. Much as I love my little whirlybird, she's no match for Dur'chai."

"The story said you've named it. And painted eyes on it."

"That's from a book that Isa gave me, about a fellow who's a wizard. His world is all islands, and he has a boat with eyes painted on, so it can look out for trouble while he sails."

"And the boat's named Lookfar, like your copter. Except your Lookfar's eyes are to help you see people in trouble. Right?"

"Right." The silence came again.

"Oliver?" she said.

"Sorry, just thinking."

She could almost see what he must look like, the expression on his face. "It must be odd to read something like that. Everyone in my school was reading _The Lord of the Rings_ a couple of years ago. I couldn't. They told me what it's about, and it's so much like—"

"Exactly," said Oliver. "Speaking of school, aren't you going back to the classroom this autumn? Weren't you applying to someplace?"

She accepted the change of topic. "Oh yes! I've been offered a place at the Thames Valley Police Training Centre!"

"What, really? When were you planning to tell me that?"

"Soon, truly I was. I haven't even told the parents yet. I can hardly believe it!"

"Well, neither can I! Our girl, a police officer! Officer Penelope Powell! But Penny, it doesn't sound like you. Whatever made you think of it?"

That led back to Kedrinh. Some days, it seemed everything did. "Oliver, do you remember the warrior sisters of the Moon?"

"Oh." His voice was flat.

"Yes, 'oh.'" She could be terse too.

"You could have joined the military, like I did."

"Yes, well, that was your thing. I want my own thing. And we need good police officers. Look what happened in July."

"Riots. Not that far from your flat there in London."

"Yes. It's terrible that people can't find justice simply because their skin is a different color."

Oliver sighed. "Well, now I can't avoid the subject, Penny, though I was doing my best. How is your David?"

"Still mine. And I'm his."

"Was he invol—"

"No!" She shouted into the phone receiver. "He was on the other side of the river, giving tours to new students at the uni!"

"I know he grew up in Brixton, Penny."

"And now his mum lives in Peckham, and he lives in his college. And what happened at Brixton can't have been a surprise to anyone who knows what it was like to live there. Can't you see, Oliver, David and I just want to make the world a better place!" 

"I know that. But Mum and Dad … ."

"It's nothing to do with them," said Penny, firmly. Her eyes were damp.

"Except that it is, you know."

"Oh, Oliver, let's not fight."

He sighed. "All right then. Moving along. What are you going to do today? Has your shop given you the day off?"

And now they were right back where they had been before. "Going to a protest march," she said, her voice tight.

She heard him inhale. "Racial justice? Civil rights?"

"Some people are so sharp they'll cut themselves."

"And you're playing with fire. Perhaps literally," he said, his voice heavy. "Dozens of police offices were killed in the Brixton riot, which started as a protest. Quite aside from your own safety, what do you suppose your police academy is going to think if they find out you were there?"

"That shouldn't matter! This is about justice! And police are supposed to be about justice!"

"Oh, Penny. Don't be naive. Police aren't saints, and they have to keep the peace."

"'No justice, no peace,'" she quoted.

The silence stretched out again. "Oliver," she said at last, "I have to do this. All of it. I can't avoid it just to be safe and comfortable. That isn't what In'serinna would do."

"No," he said, and his voice was a groan. "And it isn't what Li'vanh Prachoi would do, either. But I'm not ready to sacrifice my baby sister."

"I'm not being sacrificed. I'm a warrior woman, going to fight evil. The people are calling."

"It's not a story you're in, Penny. It's real life." 

"We didn't think our time in Kedrinh was a story, either, while we were living it. Right?"

"Now you're the clever one. Right-o." He sounded as though he were having a little trouble with damp eyes as well. "Penny, promise me you'll be careful."

"I don't think that makes a difference. But I will."

"Tell your David that he has to look out for you. I know he's a good man. He's marching with you, isn't he?"

"Of course he is."

"Good. And Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Be patient with Mum and Dad. When you tell them, I mean. It's bad enough that _I'm_ risking my life every few days."

"Well, there's always Nicky."

"Yes, thank heaven. Although I suppose he might blow up his lab one of these days."

"That isn't how high-energy physics works in real life, you know," she said, and she had to smile.

"What's the point of having it be high-energy if things aren't going to blow up?" asked Oliver. "And if we're in an adventure story, I don't see why Nick can't be in a science fiction film. Look, I've got to go. Take care, O Warrior Sister."

"Good bye, Oliver! Give my love to Isa!"

She hung up the phone and found a handkerchief so she could blow her nose. Silly Oliver. She'd be as careful as she could. Of course she would.

Her paintbrush had dried out. By the time she had it set to rights and the sign finished, it was time to go. She slung her small rucksack over one shoulder, grabbed the sign, and locked up. David was leaning against the railings in front of her building, his deep brown skin glowing in the summer sun. He looked at her over the top of his sunglasses and smiled, a flash of white teeth. "There's my super-heroine, right on time. Are we all ready to fight for truth and justice, Ms. Powell?"

"You bet," she answered. "Let's go, Mr. Sealy!"

They ran down the street to where the other marchers were gathering in the park. The brightly painted signs called for Justice, Peace, Equal Rights. Some teenagers had a boom-box, playing The Clash:

> _London calling, yes, I was there, too  
>  An' you know what they said? Well, some of it was true!_

Her city was calling her. Pen was ready to answer.


End file.
